little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wedding Ship (Mariah version)
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Mariah Wong arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Mariah sits down, starting to cry. Basil of Baker Street walks over to the former immortal Nekojin and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Mariah's face and falls onto the water's surface. Bambi, Eevee, Petrie, and Ducky started shedding tears as well.) Ducky: Oh, poor, poor Mariah... (Cut to Woody Woodpecker flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Mariah's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Mariah Wong at all! This is Salima) Salima: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Salima is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a lilac underdress, light purple bloomers, and black ballet flats.) Salima: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Salima takes a hairpin out of her hair and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Woody's shock. Woody gulps in horror.) Salima: Soon I'll have that little Neko-Jin And the immortal world will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Salima is really the evil witch Drizelda in disguise.) Woody: (horrified) The evil witch! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (he runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Mariah and the others are.) MARIAH! Mariah! Mariah. I was running. Of course I was running. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Basil and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Basil on the dock before letting the great mouse detective go) THE CHINESE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE EVIL WITCH IN DISGUISE! Basil: Are you sure about this? Woody: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! Ducky: What are we gonna do!? Petrie: Petrie do something!!! Eevee: This is really bad! We must stop the wedding! Bambi: Eevee is right! We can't let that evil witch marry Ray, and the sun's almost starting to set and it is already the third day! (Mariah hears Drizelda's voice in her head as the sun drops.) Drizelda: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Mariah jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Basil cuts a rope with a pair of scissors, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) Basil: We've not a moment to lose! Mariah, grab on to that. Ducky, get her to that boat as fast as your feet can carry you! You too, Petrie, Bambi, and Eevee! Bambi: No problem! Eevee: Leave it to us, Basil! Ducky: I'll try. Yep, yep, yep! Petrie: Petrie help Mariah get to boat! (Ducky swims with Mariah holding onto the barrel, as Petrie flies pulling onto the rope. Bambi and Eevee hold onto the rope in their teeth) Basil: I've gotta get to the pharaoh. He must know about this. Woody: Wait a minute, What about me? What about ME? Basil: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! Woody: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Bail had just said) That's it! (He flies off to rally the toon characters, animals and fish.) Woody: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Ray and Salima are walking down the aisle. Ray is wearing a traditional white Chinese uniform with gold trimming, black pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and black boots, and Salima is wearing a royal light purple ball gown, matching shoes, and silk gloves with her bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace.) (Salima notices that Dug is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Ray and Salima stop in front of a middle aged man with yellow skin and black hair, wearing a long white robe, a pink undershirt, a pair of black slacks and shoes. He is Reverend Timothy Lovejoy. He is reading a christian book.) Reverend Lovejoy: Dearly beloved... (Ducky, with help from Eevee, Bambi and Petrie, is still pulling Mariah toward the ship.) Ducky: Don't worry, Mariah. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. Yep, yep, yep. Petrie: Me no let bad witch marry Prince. Bambi: Just hang on, a little longer, Mariah... Eevee: We'll be there in no time. Reverend Lovejoy: Do you, Raymond Kon, take Salima to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for sickness and in health, to love, to honor and to cherish for as long as you both shall live? Ray: (still under the spell) I do. Reverend Lovejoy: And do you Salima, take Raymond Kon... (Toon Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and Pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Salima. The lobster pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) Reverend Lovejoy: Then by the power invest- Salima: (pulling the starfish off herself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Salima is being bounced around like a ball by two of the seals and then is sent flying into the traditional Chinese wedding cake.) (During that catastrophic time, Mariah climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time, courtesy of her cat-like agility.) (Salima, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on her.) (Woody Woodpecker screeches loudly in Salima's face before he starts pecking in her hair.) Salima: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the woodpecker by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Ron Burgundy is still holding onto Dug's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including Daichi Sumeragi, Mr. Dickerson, Hilary Tachibana, Tyson Granger, Kenny, Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari from "Beyblade".) (In the struggle, Dug bites Salima in the bottom, causing her to scream and Woody to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Mariah's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Mariah's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats off to her, singing.) (Ray comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Ron Burgundy and the guests look at Mariah in surprise, including Salima, who is angry.) (The sphere goes right into Mariah's throat as she continues singing.) Ray: Mariah? Mariah: Oh, Ray. (Dug runs to Mariah, barking happily. She pets him in response.) Ray: You-you can talk. Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Wedding Ship Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction